


Bad Day Turned Good

by VictoriaMarie99



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, F/M, Female POV, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Relationship(s), Rope Bondage, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaMarie99/pseuds/VictoriaMarie99
Summary: Spencer Reid has a bad day at work, and needs a little help unwinding. Luckily, his fiancee, you, has an unworldly connection to him. You can tell something's wrong, even though he's two thousand miles away. And when he gets home, you're ready for him, offering him exactly what he needs. And it's HOT.





	Bad Day Turned Good

You're in bed reading a book. It's almost midnight. You hear the door open and close quietly, and the soft clink of Spencer's keys against the table and the thud of his bag against the ground. A few moments later, he appears in the bedroom doorway. "Oh. I was trying not to wake you. What are you doing up?" He asks, filled with nothing but concern for you. He looks emotionally exhausted.

"I knew something was wrong, so I waited up," you smiled. You set your book down.

"How do you always know?" He asks. "I was two-thousand miles away."

"And how do I always know how to fix it?" You smile deviously. You pull back the covers to reveal yourself wearing a set of lingerie in Spencer's favorite color- lavender.

"Damn, you're amazing," he says as his eyes darken with lust. He rips his sweater off and throws it to the side, along with his belt. He steps out of his shoes as he hurries to you. 

He climbs over you, and you make quick work of unbuttoning his shirt. He sheds it and tosses it, leaving only his pants left.

"Get those off," you instruct him. He does as you say. You get a good look at his gorgeous dick, which is huge even before he's hard. Then he looks at you. "That's the last time you'll be getting a say about anything tonight," he says. You bite your lip and smile.

He grabs you and throws you down onto the middle of the bed. He tears your lace panties off and tosses them. He spreads your legs and goes down on you. You're already wet and throbbing, and your lips are red and swollen. "No orgasm unless I say so," he tells you.

You bite your lip and grip the sheets in anticipation. You've done this before, but he was never this rough. You like it.

He spreads your lips apart and his tongue laps at your clit. Just the tip- teasing. You moan softly and roll your head back. Suddenly, he shoves his fingers into your wet opening and you feel them curl hard up into your g-spot. You gasp at the jolt of pleasure you feel. 

He begins sucking on your clit as his fingers ram in and out of you. Mmmm, you'll be sore down there tomorrow, and you'll think of him each time it hurts. You love it.

His tongue returns to your clit, flicking wildly fast up and down. He slides his free hand up to a breast and slips the lingerie around it. He begins kneading. You moan with pleasure. "Oh, Spencer," you say.

You hear him moan greedily, satisfied with your response to him. 

His tongue changes to left and right and you moan again. Then he changes to swirls, then a suck, and then more up and down. All the while his fingers pump in and out of you.

You gasp and moan. You grow louder and louder until, "Spencer, I'm gonna come," you gasp.

"You gotta ask first," he growls.

"Damn," you reply, and he chuckles under his breath.

He continues his actions. Then he switches hands. He puts his fingers into your mouth and makes you taste yourself. You lick it off his fingers and moan again. You hips jolt a little.

"Can I come?" You beg.

"Say please."

"Please!" You shout.

He pauses all movement. He looks up at you, mouth dripping. "No," he tells you. You groan with both pleasure and disappointment. 

He moves his hand to your unworked breast and slips the loose lingerie around it. He rubs your nipple. He gropes and kneads. Down lower, a tropical storm is building between your legs, hot and wet. His fingers slide in and out of you, curled up into your g-spot. His tongue licks and laps.

"Please, Spence," you moan, hips jumping. 

He pauses just as he did before. He looks up at you. "No," he tells you.

He goes back down on you, and your whole body shudders as his tongue touches to your clit once more. You hips bounce. Then they jerk.

"I said,_ no coming_," he says firmly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," you breathe, voice high. You push your clit outward, desperately trying to hold back. But your body sucks it violently in and you jump. You have a few seconds at most.

"Please, Spence!" You squeal, desperate.

Then, everything stops. "No," he says. He pulls his fingers out of you and sits up, wiping his mouth and chin. You smile at him. "You're cruel," you tell him, sprawled out and vulnerable on the bed.

He smiles. "It's not cruel if you like it."

He grabs you and throws you down on the pillows, straightening you out. He leans over you. "I love you," he whispers, suddenly as soft as the day he first said it. You bring your hand up to his cheek. "I love you too," you say. He kisses you, tender and loving. Romantic and passionate. He conveys as much love for you as he possibly can, and you can feel it in your chest. You always can. You have an unworldly connection to him.

He goes to his bedside table and pulls leather cuffs and rope out. He puts a cuff on one of your wrists and ties you to the bedpost with the rope. Then he does the other arm. You don't resist. He's so hot and you desperately want him to claim you.

He moves back and yanks on your legs, causing your arms to stretch out above your head. He looks at you, both full of love and lust. He needs it. After the day he had, he needs it _b__ad_. And you're ready to give it to him.

You look down at his cock. It's huge and fully erect, throbbing. Perfect and smooth. Your mouth starts to water just looking at it.

He crawls up to you and adjusts himself on your opening. Then he runs it around your pussy, teasing you. "Oh, please Spence, just do it," you beg.

He freezes and smiles at you. Then you feel it move down to your very_ wet_ opening. There's a moment where it just sits there and you feel all of the blood rush to your folds, just begging the entry of his massive cock.

Then, _wham_! He rams it up inside you. You gasp sharply, and he groans. You love that guttural groan of his. You love the sound of him getting pleasure from your body.

He holds there for a moment, and then slowly slides out. He goes back in, and you envelope his entire, huge length. He presses against your end, making you squirm. You're throbbing.

He's so thick, he runs over every wall inside you tightly, and the friction is hard. It's exactly what you need. He pulls out again. He goes back in. He slides out of your heat slowly, and then _rams_ back into you. You gasp, and he nearly growls with satisfaction. 

He brings his lips down to yours and starts kissing. He plunges his tongue into your mouth. You're so turned on, your response is messy.

Down below, he isn't moving. "You're tortureous," you groan.

"You're a masochist," he replies.

"You're a co-dependent," you groan. Neither of those were true, but both being people who work in psychological fields, you enjoy throwing those terms around.

He goes back to kissing you. His cock whips out of you and then rams back in. He goes in and out, in and out. He groans, deep and guttural with pleasure. He starts a consistent rhythm, unlike what he was torturing you with before. It's slow though, and grueling. You want it _so_ bad. 

He begins to speed up. Then he stops. He sits up, all the while keeping his long cock inside you. He has the dick of a fucking porn star.

He grabs a pillow and places it under your hips. Then he pulls your legs up and rests them over his shoulders. He reaches down and grabs your breasts. He grips them firm and uses them as he jams himself down into you. He hits your end, and hard. You gasp loudly. He does it again, thrusting deep. "Huh! Aaahh!" You groan and gasp as he continues. 

He groans, loud and wild. He begins ramming in and out of you, much faster now. He gropes your breasts, rubbing his thumbs over your nipples. "Oh! Oh, Spence-Spencer!" You gasp. "Oh! Aaahh!" You moan. He growls with satisfaction. 

He moves his hands back to your hips and begins pounding against your flesh, slapping your crotches together. His cock runs quickly against your g-spot and his head stabs against your end. You gasp every time, and he's going so fast it feels like you're hyperventilating. 

He begins groaning and moaning with you. He's primal and wild with his growls, and those growls put more heat between your legs. "Gaaah!" He growls. "Good God, Y/N! You are so...damn...tight! Uugghhh!! Oh, fuck!" He calls out. "Y/N!"

You love giving him that pleasure. His words tear you to pieces. You whimper and bite your lip. 

It gets worse...better. The heat and tension is building. "Spencer, can I- can I come? _Please_?" You beg.

"Only when I do," he growls at you. He goes in and out, in and out, in and out, moving fast and grinding against your heat in a flash. "Oh, hell!" He exclaims.

"I want you to explode on me," he says. He presses a thumb over your clit as he bangs, holding firmly. "Oh!" You exclaim as the shaking begins. Your entire body explodes. You tremble and shudder. Your arms flail against the ropes. "Y/N!" Spencer calls out. "Aaahhh!"

You flail and jump. You've lost all control of your body. He watches you intently, wildly turned on. He bangs you even harder, which you didn't realize was possible. He growls loudly and groans. You feel his warm, wet cum fill you up inside and your body shakes and trembles, your core so tight you can't breathe. "Aaahh! Spencer!" You call out.

He rips the pillow out from underneath you and puts your legs down. He lowers himself back over you as he continues to ram you. You have difficulty keeping your eyes from rolling back into your head. The pleasure is nearly too much. The two of you groan as you both come down from the high he made. His cock slows down, and finally, he stops. He lays on your chest, sweat slick between you two. He smiles at you and he chuckles a little. That wildness is gone, and your tender, sweet Spence admires you with his soft eyes. He glances at the clock. 11:59. "No," he says to you. "Today was a very, _very, very_ good day," he tells you.

Still inside you and still on top of you, he untied the ropes and removes the cuffs. You can feel him shrinking inside you, but he's so big, the contact is still there. He reaches over and tosses the cuffs and ropes into the drawer, and pulls out a small towel.

He kisses you passionately and lovingly. "Thank you," he says softly. "I needed that."

"Well, I didn't need it, but I sure wanted it," you tell him. He chuckles and smiles at you. That big, wide, gorgeous smile of his.

He pulls out of you and wipes himself off. He proceeds to dry you. Then he grabs you and rolls over onto his back, pulling you into his side. You rest your head on his chest, his skin soft and smooth as ever. He twirls his fingers in your hair. "Y/N, I love you _so much_."

"I love you too, Spence. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Masochist- Someone who enjoys being hurt
> 
> Co-dependent- someone who needs someone else to be dependent on them that they can take care of and often control.


End file.
